<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you annoy me daily (but you still fucking amaze me) by NoBloodNoCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481422">you annoy me daily (but you still fucking amaze me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie'>NoBloodNoCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and nothing but it, just a typical day in their marriage, obviously fluff, they’re married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: posie + a kiss to wake up and to shut up. </p><p>For the twitter kissing prompt series.  </p><p>Exists in the future of the like a river flows universe, but only if you want it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you annoy me daily (but you still fucking amaze me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a random drabble for the prompt: posie + a kiss to wake up and to shut up. </p><p>Lele, I hope I’ve done it justice and that you enjoy it!</p><p>Title from the song that’s so us because I feel this line just gets posie perfectly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope is rudely pulled into consciousness by the sound of Josie’s laughter and what feels like a slobbering dog resting on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>When she slowly opens her eyes, big blue eyes are already expectantly peering down at her.</p><p> </p><p>She hears an excited “Yay, you’re up,” before she’s being smothered by even more wet kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so not a slobbering dog then. </p><p> </p><p>Just her slobbering four year old niece instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Well now I’m definitely up, darling,” she replies, wiping her face and kissing the top of Hayley’s head before looking to an amused Josie, who was leaning against the door frame, for an explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently she’s learned that the best way to wake someone up is with kisses,” Josie says pointedly, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Hayley nods enthusiastically, kissing her cheek one more time.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope groans before addressing her wife. “Can they please stop flirting when their child is in the room?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie snorts. “You’re fighting an already lost battle, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hayley nudges Penelope’s shoulder, having no interest in the adults’ conversation. “You said you’d show me how to make pebbles fly at other people, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope sits up, wincing at the way her joints crack and the heaviness in her head but nods. “I do.” </p><p> </p><p>Hayley beams. “Now?” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope glances at the clock behind Hayley’s head which read a little over eight-thirty. So she’d gotten exactly four hours of sleep then, explaining the low pounding in the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe in the afternoon, okay, sweet girl?” </p><p> </p><p>Hayley deflates, nodding even as her lips turned down to form that much too familiar pout. “Okay,” she murmurs, sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Which, ugh, was so unfair.</p><p> </p><p>She picked Hayley up to sit her down on her lap and lifted her chin up with a finger so she could Penelope’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go take a look at the new trampoline in the backyard until I take a shower, Hayley?” She perks up at the mention of the trampoline but not nearly enough in Penelope's opinion. “And then we’ll see what we can do with those pebbles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Hayley looks up at her with a hopeful smile, eyes crinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my love.” </p><p> </p><p>The <em> anything for you </em> goes unsaid because there was no need for a four year old to realize the extent of her true powers just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, aunt Pen,” Hayley exclaims happily, pulling Penelope into a hug. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too. Now go play, I wanna see how high you can jump.” </p><p> </p><p>Hayley nods and runs off in search of the trampoline until Josie abruptly scoops her up at the door and tickles her stomach. “Hey, where’s my kiss and I love you?” </p><p> </p><p>Hayley giggles, squirming in Josie’s arms before kissing her cheek, which Josie returns and puts her down. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye aunt Jo, I like you too,” Hayley says quickly before dashing off and Penelope laughs at Josie’s offended face. </p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable. How do you get love and I get like?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I buy her everything she wants and teach her how to prank people?” Penelope offers with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Josie rolls her eyes but her face softens as she takes note of Penelope’s exhausted form and makes her way to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to let you sleep for longer but she really wanted to see you,” she says apologetically, sitting down next to Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope waves the apology off. “There are worse ways to be woken up, I suppose. But I’m surprised they’re here so early though, Hope and I got back at four.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie reaches over to gently massage Penelope’s tired shoulders. “Her vampiric constitution implies that she needs no sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Vampires,” Penelope mutters bitterly and Josie makes a sound of agreement. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake up in time to help you cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie kisses her neck before letting go and moving to stand. “Don’t worry about it, Lizzie got here early to do just that. Now shower, the kids won’t let breakfast start without you and I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope grabbed her wrist as Josie stood up. She was wearing a faded blue flannel on top of an old Harry Potter t-shirt, both from the its-okay-if-children-drop-food-on-this side of her wardrobe with high waisted jeans and her hair was up in a messy bun.</p><p><br/>It was a look that Penelope always found ridiculously attractive. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta set the table with Hope.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope blinks and lets out a ‘woe is me’ sigh. “I guess Hayley’s the only one who cares about me around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie watches her with a smile that’s equal parts exasperated and adoring, curious to see where Penelope would take her dramatic monologue this time. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s the only one who wants to wake me up with a kiss and tells me she loves me. Everyone else, I’m not so sure,” Penelope says, like she was wondering out loud, talking to herself. “Then there is the matter of my wife, of course, but who knows with her? Does she love me or want to kiss me? Yes? No? Who knows? This may be one of the world’s many unsolved mysteries. I guess I’ll just have to wonder forever if-” </p><p> </p><p>And Josie <em> finally </em>bends down to shut her up with a kiss that leaves her breathless. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Josie says, resting her forehead against Penelope’s, sounding equally breathless. “I love you, even if you annoy the hell out of me on a daily basis. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope grins smugly, like a child who had gotten exactly what they wanted. “Thank you. I love you too, especially because you’re so easy to annoy the hell out of on a daily basis.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighs, rolling her eyes and visibly trying not to smile. “Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughs, pulling Josie into another kiss and whispering against her lips. “With you? Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it, leave a comment to let me know what you think if you can and thank you for reading!</p><p>Hopefully I’ll get around to finishing all of the twitter prompts I’ve gotten, fingers crossed.</p><p>Inspiration is fickle but comments fuel it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>